Falling For You
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: The Unholy Trinity has one thing in common; they all start to have feelings for one Rachel Berry. How will each girl react to their newfound attraction to the girl, and who will be the one who wins Rachel's heart?
1. Ch 1: Starting to See Things Differently

**Falling For You**

_**Summary: The Unholy Trinity has one thing in common; they all start to have feelings for one Rachel Berry. How will each girl react to their newfound attraction to the girl, and who will be the one who wins Rachel's heart?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related if I did Faberry would be a thing, Rachel would have hooked up with Santana at least once and of course Finchel wouldn't exist._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Starting to See Things Differently_**

_Santana's POV:_

Junior Year was finally here, of course it's just another year at this stupid school and to make things even worse I wasn't on the Cheerios anymore. Why you ask? One practice I sprained my ankle so Sue Sylvester decides that I'm weak and I'm not 'worthy' enough to be on a team as strong as hers. Her 'team' ain't shit without Santana Lopez.

So now here I am at my locker talking to Q about how I plan to have Sue beg for me to come back on the team, and I was not going to come back so easily.

I hear footsteps coming near us, I turn around to see Britt walk over a smile on her face, "Hey San, Q," she waved to us, and I waved back. "How are you two today?"

I was fixing to answer when I noticed that she was in normal clothes, "Um... Britt, where's your uniform? I don't think Sue will appreciate that you aren't wearing one."

Brittany looked from me to Quinn and back to me, "No one told you? I quit, she wasn't being fair to you and well, it wouldn't be the same without you there," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah more like she couldn't stand the thought of not being able to check you out in the locker room anymore." This was when Britt turned red, and I ended up slapping Quinn in the arm.

"So Q, care to tell us why you are the only one of us still a Cheerio?" I cross my arms, glaring at the blonde. "Seriously, what's the point? Still trying to stay on the top Quinn... like having the attention?"

Quinn glared at me, "Whatever San, I obviously don't have to explain myself to you," she slammed her locker shut, fixing to walk away, but she stopped. I gave her a shove.

"What in the hell are you staring at Tubbers?" I look to where see was looking, hell a lot of people were looking at something. Finnept is in my way, so I can't fuckin' see what everyone's gawking at. When the big oaf finally moved, my jaw dropped. Rachel freakin' Berry was wearing a short black dress, she actually looked like a person without those hideous animal sweaters she usually wore. You could see the curves of her body, she was definately kind of hot. I gave my head a shake, I did not just think Berry was hot.

She started walking our way, I felt like it was getting hotter, seriously who the fuck was messing with the heat in this place. "Hey Berry, why on earth did you steal someone else's clothes? I think they want them back."

Rachel shook her head, "For your information, this summer an unfortunate event happened, while my dads and I were visiting New York City, a fire at our house was taking place here. So all my amazing sweaters were destroyed and Brittany helped me out in getting new clothes and let us stay with her while our house was getting refurnished," she rants and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, great story, and might I add, the house fire was not an unfortunate event. You should thank the fire for ruining your God awful clothes. Now if you would please carry on with flaunting your new look, me and my girls were talking."

She sighed, "Okay, I have to get to class anyways, can't let my grades suffer because I'm held up talking to you," she then turned her attention to Brittany. "Thanks again for helping me out Brit," she smiled, kissing her on the cheek, before walking away. She stopped and turned around, "Oh and Quinn, you're drooling a little bit," she smirked, before walking off.

I turn to Quinn and laugh, "It looks like Berry in her new outfit turned you on a little bit. Damn Fabgay, you couldn't be more obvious if you tried, I know for a fact you've been crushing on the midget..." Quinn opened her mouth about to say something, "and don't you dare deny it. You've had a thing for her since the ninth fuckin' grade."

Britt turns to look at Quinn, "You lied to me Quinn! You said you'd never like Rachel in a million years."

Quinn frowned, and turned to glare at me, "I'm going to kill you one of these days Santana, just you watch." She turned and apologized to Brittany and said it's not even true, before walking off.

I laugh, "Yeah, she totally wants to taste that Berry juice."

Brittany frowned, "I don't like you talking that way about Rachel," she looked disappointed walking away. I upset both my best friends within three minutes, must be a new record. I was fixing to go to my own class before hearing a gasp and a few people laughing.

"Trying to look hot won't get you away from these slushies, troll," the hockey player laughed as Rachel ran to the closest bathroom. I made my way over to the douchebag, punching him right in the face.

"Don't you fuckin' dare throw another slushie at Berry again, you just ruined a perfectly good dress, asshole," shaking my head, entering the bathroom Berry went into, locking the door. "Sorry about that Berry, need some help getting cleaned up."

She looked at me in confusion, "Why are you even here? Are you going to make me change and run off with my bag and spare clothes?"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed a paper towel, wetting it, handing it to Rachel, "Must you think so negative about me. And to answer your questions I'm here because the ass helped ruined an amazing dress and looks like ruined your hair too, when it was looking kind of decent today," I tell her, picking out the pieces of ice out of her hair. "And no I'm not running off with your shit, I have better things to do with my time."

I spent twenty long minutes helping out Berry, waiting as she went into the stall to change.

"Santana. Why aren't you wearing your cheer uniform anymore?" she asked, as she came out of the stall, wearing skinny blue jeans and a black top. I had to stop myself from licking my lips before I answered.

"Sue was a bitch and kicked me off the team because I sprained my ankle this summer at the practices. Called me weak and shit, I ain't down for people calling me weak..." I stopped talking as the bell rang. "Go on now, you're gonna end up being late for class Hobbit," I slapped her back, before leaving the bathroom, a smirk on my face. It was going to be a long year, especially if Rachel freakin' Berry starts looking that hot every damn day, I was starting to miss those ridiculous sweaters already.

* * *

_**First chapter okay? I'm not sure if I'll write in a characters POV every chapter, I kind of liked writing in San's pov. I'm still unsure how I write the characters, especially Brittany just not too good with her. *shrugs* Thoughts, comments and concerns? All are welcome and appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Being In Denial

**Thanks for all the reviews and the follows I have for this story, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it and all your comments is what will keep this story going. Oh and important information this does not follow any timeline with the actual show, hope that's alright. And also in this story Santana is out of the closet and getting comfortable with showing it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Being In Denial_**

_Quinn's POV:_

Here I am sitting in homeroom to get my new schedule. Junior year was going to be amazing, I was going to try and get Finn to be mine again since rumor has it him and Rachel broke up during the summer. I was finally back on the Cheerios since my pregnancy is over, I was HBIC once again, ready to torment the unworthy.

Today started out like a normal day, Santana on some kind of rant, today it was about her going to have Sue beg for her to come back to the Cheerios. Brittany came up to us, also out of her Cheerios uniform, she decided to quit because Sue kicked Santana off. She deserves to get kicked off with her new boob job anyways. Those two are the least of my worries. Rachel Berry comes in trying to look like she owns the damn place in her tight black dress. So tight you can see all of her curves. Who knew that girl could look so beautiful. What the fuck is wrong with me today?

Damn, I forgot what I was saying. Anyways I can't believe Santana thinks I have a crush on Berry, never in a million years. All she wants to do is take the attention away from everybody. Especially in Glee Club, every single time she asks to do a solo, like seriously let somebody else try singing for a change. She's the reason I hate going to Glee in the first place, little miss perfect with her I can sing better than anyone attitude.

The bell rings for homeroom to start, and great here comes Rachel again, not wearing the black dress she was wearing earlier. I glance at her, and she takes it as an offer to come sit by me. I run my hand through my hair, glaring at Rachel. "What do you want Berry?"

She looks at me with this stupid sad look, "This was the only chair available, and you looked like you could use some company."

"Yeah, because I totally want some wannabe trying to become popular to accompany me in homeroom," I scooted my chair away from her. Immature, I know, but I do not want to be near her. "Where's the dress you were wearing anyways?"

Rachel frowned, telling me a very long story about how she got slushied... I was fixing to zone out when she mentioned Santana going in the bathroom to help her.

"Wait, hold up, you're telling me Santana Lopez helped _you_ out after you got slushied?" I look at her in disbelief, Santana would never help out Berry. Must be opposite day or some shit, first Berry coming to school actually looking like a normal person, and S being nice to her. Santana is up to something and I'm going to find out what it is.

She nodded, "Yeah, it was quite a surprise to me too. I thought she was going to run off with all my clothes, but she helped me get the ice from the slushie out of my hair. She's your friend, you should see what's going on with her."

I grunt, "Why in the hell can't you do it yourself? Just because me and Santana are friends, doesn't mean I care why she does stuff for. I don't care if you're scared of her or not, don't bother bringing me into her problems."

She opened her mouth a few times before speaking, "I am not afraid of Santana. One she's not that much taller than me, and just because she goes all 'Lima Heights' means I'm scared of her?"

"Berry, just stop talking, you're giving me a headache. All I'm saying is leave me alone and ask _her_ why she's acting all weird," I put my head down on the desk, I'm ready to get out of here already.

"Quinn!" she squeals moments later, I look up at her very aggitated at the moment.

"What in the world are you squealing at?" I ask already afraid of the answer.

She shoved a paper in my hands, it was my schedule, "We have all the same classes together, that's good news."

I roll my eyes, "And just why is this good news Barbra wannabe?"

She sighed, like it was an obvious answer that I didn't get. "This means we get to spend more time together and we can work on being friends since the past two years we didn't have much time to get to know each other."

"Jesus Christ! Get it through your thick head. I do not want to be friends with you. You bother the hell out of me. I don't want to get to know you. So if you would please leave me alone I'd appreciate it a whole bunch."

She bit her bottom lip, looking like she was about to cry. The whole class was staring at me, but I really didn't care, I was head bitch in charge and about time everyone knew it again.

* * *

"Quinn Fabray!" Santana comes walking up to me in the cafeteria when it was lunchtime, Brittany was beside her. "What in the hell did you do to the Hobbit today?"

I shrug pretending like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"She seemed very upset Quinn," Brittany frowned, sitting next to me. Of course everyone would notice, Berry barely said anything in my classes all day today. She kept on looking at me with her sad look.

I shrug again, and Santana shook her head, "Rumor has it you basically shouted to the whole homeroom how much Rachel bothers you and how you don't want to be her friend. And I hear Rachel isn't even talking to anybody. You were finally able to shut her up. I'm so proud of you," she pats my thigh.

"Whatever San, rumor has it you helped Berry out once she got slushied, even told a hockey player to never slushie her again. What was that all about?"

Santana crossed her arms, "Nothin' Tubbs, just hated how he ruined her dress and her hair was looking decent for once. I'd hate for him to ruin anymore amazing outfits the hobbit wears. It's not everyday Berry looks like that."

"You mean hot," Brittany cuts in, making me cough on my vitamin water. Santana smirks at me.

"Are you alright there Q? Looks like you're not the only one who has a crush on little miss sunshine anymore. Jealous?" I groan, this bitch just loves teasing me.

"For crying out loud Santana... I don't and will never have a thing for Rachel freakin' Berry," I stood up. "It must be piss Quinn off day, thanks for the memo," I throw my trash in the trash can before storming off. I about had it with this frustrating day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Santana's POV:_

Brittany pouted as we watched Quinn storm off, "Quinn seems very angry today."

I shrug, "Don't worry about it Britt, this just must be how she handles things now that she knows she has a thing for Berry. See, if I had a thing for Berry I'd probably act all insane like that too."

She looked at me, "I thought you did have a thing for Rachel, I mean you were even nice to her today."

"Britt-Britt, I promise you I don't feel anything for Berry, okay?" I kiss her cheek. "You're the only girl worthy of my time anyways. Speaking of which, can I come over tonight? I gots to get my mack on," I wink and then frown when I see her shrug.

"I don't know San, I feel like you're only using me so we can have some sweet lady kisses. Plus I already promise Rachel I'd hang out with her."

"Why are you hanging out with Berry?" I cross my arms, why was my girl hanging with the midget?

"I promised I'd help her fix her room, she lost all her Broadway pictures in the fire, and we're going to paint."

I sigh, "And you can't tell her you have better things you're going to be doing?"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm not going to lie to her, and I promised her first. If you promised lady kisses before I made plans you know I would have stuck with you."

"Fine, you're right," I grunt, before I had an idea. "How about this... I go help you and Berry paint her room, and we can still get our mack on," I smirk.

"Are you sure Rachel will be okay with that? Maybe she wouldn't mind joining in on the fun," she smiled. God Brittany was so cute, ridiculous idea, but cute.

"Um... I'm not sure Berry would appreciate joining us in our fun private time, pretty sure she's straight... unless she's like Quinn and in denial about her sexuality."

"Quinn's in denial about her sexuality?" Ugh... Rachel freakin' Berry is here walking in on our conversation.

"Dammit Berry, do you have to fuckin' eavesdrop? Me and Britt are having a private conversation over here..." I look up at the midget, looks like she was in another slushie attack. "Did you seriously get slushied again?" my anger went away... well my anger wasn't directed at her anymore. "Who was it? I swear to God if it was that hockey player..."

Brittany shot me this look, I knew that look, it was a you know I'm right about you liking her look. Hell, Brittany had this look when I denied my feelings for her during the beginning of the summer. I only denied it for about a week, the sex was too amazing to pass up.

"Santana, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" she frowned, crossing her arms, I look at her, she looked kind of hot with that pout.

"Oh sorry, I blocked you out when you started rambling. You were saying?"

"I was saying that it was another hockey player, he thought I was a new student and then when he realized it was me he threw the slushie in my face. And you can't really tell them to stop doing it Santana, you're not a Cheerio anymore. Oh and just watch out, I hear they plan on attacking you. I don't know why they'd be so stupid, nobody should mess with you. Everyone should know that," she shrugged, and I sigh her rambling was back.

"Thanks for the heads up, I can't wait for the asshole who tries to slushie me," I laugh, couldn't believe someone could be so damn foolish to try and mess with me.

Rachel nodded, "Well I'm going to go now, see you both in Glee, alright? And Santana, later you have to tell me what you meant by Quinn being in denial about her sexuality," she smiled and walked off.

I watch her walk off, damn her ass looks sexy in those jeans, I wipe my mouth making sure that I'm not drooling.

"Um... Sanny, you're making it really obvious to people that you like her," she whispered, I look around most the Glee club at their table was staring at me. So I admired someone's ass, big fuckin' deal.

* * *

_**How'd you like this chapter? I made it longer because I'm going on vacation for a week so not sure when I'll be able to write more and update. So comments on Quinn's angry behavior? And hmm Santana is crushin' on Rachel isn't she? If Quinn and Santana keep hiding their attraction to Rachel neither will get the girl. Next time you'll get Rachel's POV, a Glee club scene and Brittanaberry painting.**_

_**Until next time, review and do whatever you do to make sure I update again :) Thanks.**_


	3. Author's Note Please read

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry but this is not an update. Why you ask? Because recently we lost a Glee member, it's a very emotional time for tons of people. I have no idea how Lea is doing with all of this, I think of how emotional she must be. And in the new chapter it had an interaction with Finn, and now I can't finish it right now.**

**The new chapter will take longer to post now, my apologies. Hope you all understand.**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson, Glee will never be the same again. And Lea Michele stay strong.**


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion Strikes

**_thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following. I hope I do Rachel's pov some justice in this fic. Keep the reviews coming, you guys are my inspiration. _**

**_Chapter 3: _**

_Rachel's POV: _

This year I was going to be amazing. I just knew we were going to win at Nationals this year, with my singing talent better than ever, and hopefully the Glee club won't slack, I know they can sing better than what they do. They have no heart in Glee club, without my motivation there wouldn't be a club, it would just be me. This year I had a new look courtesy of the house fire that occured over the summer.

What's strange is that this whole day Santana was being nice to me. Call me paranoid, but maybe she's being nice to me so I one day think me and her could be friends and then she'll just embarass me in front of everyone. Unless she genuinely wants to try and be friends this year.

Quinn on the other hand, I thought after her pregnancy me and her would still be close, but now she's back on the Cheerios. I liked the Quinn who wasn't a cheerleader, after having Beth I thought she'd not care about being on the top anymore. Guess some people never change. All I want is for me and her to be friends, maybe even more than that.

Yes I admit it I have an attraction to Quinn. I don't know where this attraction came from, but it doesn't matter because she wants nothing to do with me. I had other things I need to take care of, and having a relationship isn't on the top of my list.

Speaking of relationships, the first person I run into is Finn. Our break up during the summer was because he wanted me to have sex with him, but I'm not ready for sex. I thought I was but once his hand slid into my underwear I freaked out. Maybe it's because I don't want to lose my virginity to him. I have to save it for someone special.

The school day was coming to a close, it was almost time for Glee. I put the books I didn't need in my locker, I close the locker turning around to head to the chorus room when I felt something ice cold hit my face. This was my fourth slushie of the day. I seriously thought my new look would stop them, but I was wrong. I knew nobody would listen to Santana since she was off the Cheerios.

I head into the bathroom and see Santana in it, "Santana, what are you doing in here?"

She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, "Hello to you too Midget. Anyways if you must know I heard Karofsky talking to his football buddies about slushiing the short glee nerd, so I knew you'd be at your locker so I came in here and knew you'd show up in the bathroom."

I frown, "You could have at least been near my locker to try and stop them."

She laughs, "And have me get slushied, no thanks. Plus why not help out the short damsel is distress after an attack," she winks, handing me some wet, damp paper towels.

"Why are you being nice to me? Did someone set you up for this?" I wipe my face, I was curious to see what was going on.

Santana just shrugged, "I don't need to have a reason Berry. I could always stop being nice if you're going to complain about it all the damn time," she shook her head, walking towards the door.

I grab Santana's hand before she could open the door. "I'm sorry, it's just that ever since we were little you were always mean to me. You can't get upset because I'm curious of what's going on. I have to make sure this isn't a trap of some sort."

She looks at me, before looking down at our hands, "Um... Berry you can let go of my hand now," she blushed. Santana Lopez just blushed! That definately is a surprise. I feel her yank her hand away, and see her run a hand through her dark hair. "I'll see you in Glee club," she smiled slightly before walking out the bathroom.

Well that was weird. I finish cleaning up and hear the bell ring. I was late for Glee Club. I rushed to the choir room, the whole club was there, except Mr. Schue of course, when isn't he running late. There are only two seats open; one next to Finn who I really didn't want to sit next to because he'll flirt, and it'll just feel awkward. The other free seat was in between Santana and Brittany, weird seeing them not sitting right next to each other. I sigh and go to sit between the two girls.

I see Quinn, glancing at me, before shaking her head, turning to face the front of the class. She seemed very moody today. Santana seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Looks like her mood swings have returned. She may be pregnant yet again. Hey! Maybe this time she got it right and it's Finnept's," she smirks, and Quinn turns to glare at her.

"Screw you Santana!"

"Oh, you wish you could. You know maybe if you slept with me, you'd stop being confused about your sexuality. Maybe you'd admit you like Berry finally," she smirks, and this is where I look down, feeling embarassed.

"That would be very hot, you should totally get on that Quinn," I hear Puck laugh. Of course, why wouldn't he make a comment like that?

"Wait, you're pregnant with my kid Quinn?" Finn spoke up.

Quinn groaned, "No you idiot, we never even had sex."

"But we made out a lot during the summer, you convinced me that it wasn't cheating on Rachel if I didn't feel anything for you."

My head shot up hearing what Finn just said, "You did what?!" Finn cheated on me, with Quinn. I felt so betrayed right now. How could he just do that to me? He tried to get me to lose my virginity to him, and he goes and does this. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I'm not with him anymore, why does this hurt so much?

Santana stood up from her chair, "You seriously cheated on Berry? Of course I could see why, but you just don't cheat on her, if you're not interested you break up with her, you fuckin' moron," she threw a pen at him.

"Santana, could please sit down and behave?" Mr. Schue walked into the room, finally. "And welcome back everybody, hope your first day of school was to your liking..." he smiled and started talking about Regionals, but all I could think about was that Finn cheated on me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I seriously thought Glee club would never end... everyone kept looking at me, expecting me to discuss solos and what songs we could sing. They were just expecting to do what I usually did. I couldn't wait to get home, I could hopefully get my mind off things... or Finn, it would just be me and Brittany hanging out as we painted my room.

When the bell rang for us to leave, everybody left, including myself. Brittany and I went to the bathroom before heading towards my car. I frown as I see Santana over there, leaning against it. "Santana! What are you doing over here?"

She smirked, "Didn't Brit tell you? I'm going to help you two paint your room. Problem with that?" she asked, her arms crossed.

I sigh, "Fine Santana, but if you bring up Finn at any point, I'll make you leave."

She nodded, "Noted, now come on, I gots to get my paint on. Shot gun!" she smirked, opening the passenger car door, getting in. I groan, I didn't want her in front.

"I-I guess I'll just sit in the back then," Brittany shrugged, getting into the back seat. I turn around towards Brittany mouthing an 'I'm sorry' before driving off to my house.

* * *

The drive to my house seemed longer than usual, Santana ranting about who knows what, I blocked her out. I know it was rude of me, but she does it to me all the time. I pulled up in the driveway, my dads were probably both still at work, so I had the house to myself until later tonight, I planned on having Brittany sleepover, but then Santana probably would have wanted to do that too and I'm not sure I wanted her to sleep over.

"Come on Berry, get out of the car," Santana was already out, I was in my thoughts I didn't realize I shut off the car already. I took the keys out of the ignition, and locked the car once everyone was out.

I led the girls into my house, I was waiting for Santana to make some snarky comment like she usually does. She has yet to make one.

"Nice place here Berry, I guess you're not a Keebler Elf afterall. I was pretty sure you were living in a tree," she smirked. Alright well, I spoke too soon.

Brittany shook her head, "If you guys want to go upstairs, I'll go get us something to eat and drink," the blonde smiled, I look over at Santana who frowned.

"Britt, you don't have to, I can get some food and drinks, you two go upstairs."

She shook her head again, "Nope, I got it Rachie."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's go Berry, you heard the woman, we have to go upstairs," she grabbed me by the wrist, tugging me upstairs. She stop once she got to the top. "You seriously do have a fuckin' gold star on your bedroom door, always thinking highy of yourself there Berry," she shook her head, walking into my room, I noticed her looking around. "Yup, definitely needs a paint job, what color paint do you have?"

"It's a light purple, a light lavender to be exact, it's a very nice color, I think you'll like it. So let me go change into my painting clothes and I'll be right back," I smile grabbing a white shirt and an old pair of pants, heading into the bathroom to change.

Once I was done I came back out, and there Santana was just in her pants and black sports bra. I look at her, she was so tan, and had very nice abs. Santana Lopez was kind of hot, I didn't really notice this before. Maybe because she was always making fun of me.

She looks over at me, "Hey Midget, like what you see?" she crossed her arms with huge grin on her face.

"Um... I um... um..." I didn't know what to say, Santana just laughed.

"Looks like I finally made Rachel Barbra Berry speechless, what a miracle," she stepped closer to me. "What are you thinking right now, little Berry?" she asked. "Because if I'm right, and well, I always am I'd say you have the hots for me. And I mean who doesn't, because it's me, but you just realized this so you're a little scared to admit it, am I right?"

"I um..." I pause, looking her up and down again, surprised when I licked my lips and nodded. "Maybe." Her grin got even bigger, I didn't like this. She steped really close to me.

"You know, if you weren't such an annoying little midget, I'm pretty sure we'd be able to have some fun," she lifted up her hand and cupped my cheek. "In all honesty I like it better when you're quiet like this. I'm not distracted by your voice and ugly outfits anymore. You kind of look alright," she smirked. "I could get used to this side of you Berry," she winked, before backing away from me. "I'm going to see what's taking Britt so long, I'll be back Midge," she licked her lips before exiting my bedroom.

_What in the world was that all about?_

* * *

_**It was very difficult to finish this chapter, but now I'm back... please continue to read the story it's supposed to be an amazing story, possible series. Review and I'll show my love for it by updating again. Until next time, darlings.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Kiss and Tell

_thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this new chapter, it's very interesting._

**_Chapter 4: _Don't Kiss and Tell**

_Santana's POV: _

What in God's name was I doing? Was I just fixing to kiss Rachel freakin' Berry? There is something strange going on with me, damn Berry for looking all hot today. Yeah, there you go blame it on the midget. I sigh making it downstairs to the kitchen where Brittany was getting some food.

"Hey Brit, can I um... can I talk to you about something?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, you can talk to me about anything remember?" she sat on the counter. She was looking around, "Did you leave Rachel upstairs all alone?"

I sigh, "Yeah, was kind of hoping we'd not have her here when I tell you this. It might freak her out even more than it already did."

"Okay, just tell me what happened Santana."

"IalmostkissedRachel," I rush out, and Brittany looks at me in confusion, but she doesn't ask me to repeat myself.

She stares a little bit longer, before speaking. "Oh my God! You almost kissed her?"

"Brit, not so loud okay? But yeah, see went to go change into her painting clothes and when she came out she was looking at me, like she was checking me out. A-and then I hit on her, like it's was very obvious. I got really close to her, and when I was about to kiss her, I backed away and came downstairs to tell you about it."

"Well, did you want to kiss her?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe, I-I don't know. I never wanted to kiss her before so how am I really sure I wanted to, you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah that makes sense. Maybe if you kiss her then you can find out if you want to."

I frown, it made sense, but did I really want to kiss her? I've been teasing her ever since we were little. Did this mean on some level I always liked her? No... I've teased everyone I know, that's not it. "Maybe... I don't know, how exactly would I kiss her? Just like pin her to the wall, or push her to the bed. Has she ever kissed a girl before?"

Brittany looked down and nodded, "Yeah, she's kissed one before. She has very soft lips, they taste good too."

My jaw dropped, "W-wait, hold on. Y-you kissed Rachel freakin' Berry?"

Brittany nodded, "Um... yeah it was the day she came crying to me when she said there was a fire. She looked like a sad panda, and I thought kissing her would cheer her up, and well I was right. But even though she thought it was strange because she was with Finn, I think, I'm not too sure about their love life. But yeah she's a good kisser. When you kiss her can I watch?"

I sigh, "Look, I don't think I'm going to kiss her, she'd freak the fuck out and probably kick me out. And I rather be here than at home or anywhere without you. Now don't mention this around Berry, okay? Come on, let's go back to her room before she thinks we abandoned her," I help Brittany bring the drinks and chips, and we walk up back to Rachel's room.

"We have the good stuff Rachie," Brittany smiles, placing the food on the bed in the center of the room away from all walls, and she put the drinks of the table beside the bed. "Are you doing okay Rach? You seem a little distracted."

I glare at Brittany, she was just doing this on purpose, "She's doing fine Brit. Are we going to paint or eat first?"

Rachel looks at me and then shrugs, "I'm not really hungry. And Santana, I can really answer for myself," she frowned and turned to Brittany. "In fact I am very distracted, but let's just- let's just not talk about it, okay?" She turned back to me, "Okay?"

"Cranky much," I rolled my eyes, grabbing a paintbrush. "Can we start painting now?"

"I think you're kind of the cranky one at the moment," Rachel glared at me. Seriously, what the hell is her problem? She mad I didn't kiss her?

I cross my arms, I wouldn't let her get away with getting bitchy at me for no reason. "I didn't even do shit Berry, what the hell is your problem?"

"Well right now it's you who's my problem," she put some paint on her brush and started painting the wall.

I grab her by the wrist, yanking her to turn around, "I didn't do anything. What gives Midge?"

"Don't call me that," she tries yanking her wrist from my grasp. "Santana let go of my arm."

"Tell me what the hell is your problem with me, and then I'll think about it," I growl, tightening my grip, a little unnecessary but she was pissing me off.

Brittany looks at me with a small pout, "Sanny, just let her go. You're hurting her."

"Not until she tells me what her deal is," I tell the blonde, before glaring at Rachel. "Care to explain Berry?"

Rachel looked down, taking a deep breath, before looking back up, her eyes filling with tears. "You-you almost kissed me, but then you just left me in here by myself."

"So you're saying you are pissed because I almost kissed you, but didn't?" I asked, dropping her arm, I was really surprised. "Wait, d-did you, want to kiss me?" She bit her bottom lip, that was enough explanation. "Oh my God... you want to kiss me?" I laugh, "You're shitting me right."

She shook her head, "You know what, it's stupid. Forget I said anything. You don't like me in that way, and I'm pretty positive I don't like you in that way either."

I roll my eyes, "It's because you're all hung up in Quinn. Well let me tell you something Berry. Liking Quinn is a waste of time, she's too damn stubborn to admit that she might be a little bit gay. Hell will freeze over before she ever admits that out loud."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah Rachie, maybe you should kiss somebody who actually wants to kiss you. Like me for example, you're cute I'd kiss you a whole bunch of times," she smiled, and I frowned.

"I don't think she wants to be hit on Britt, plus you have me, I don't see why you need the midget."

Rachel shrugged, "It feels nice to be hit on sometimes. But I agree with Santana, Britt you have her, I really don't think you need more than one person to kiss. I happen to like you and Santana together, even more than I'd care to admit because of all the times I used to walk in on you guys by accident. You two are great together, and I-I'm not really sure I like either of you more than just friends, you know what I mean. I mean, nobody even wants me, so why should either of you the two hottest girls in school want to pick a girl like me to kiss and stuff. You know?"

Oh God, she's trying to kill me with all her rambling. I was fixing to do something when Brittany pulled Rachel close, and kissed her. What the fuck? I crossed my arms when I seen Berry kiss Brittany back. It was a slow kiss, when the fuck were they going to pull back for air.

When Brittany slid her hands down Rachel's back, gently squeezing her ass, that's when I pulled Brittany off of her. "What in the fuck was that Brittany!"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, blushing and Brittany just smiled, "What? I seen you were getting annoyed by Rachel talking so I thought you'd be happy if I got her to stop talking. I didn't see you trying to kiss her," she shrugged, before picking up a paintbrush, starting to paint the wall.

"You didn't have to squeeze her ass, or have your tongue down her throat."

Brittany smirked, "Sounds like you're jealous you didn't get to kiss Rachel first," she wink. Oh my God, did Brittany do that shit on purpose? And was I jealous?

"That is not true Britt, can we just drop it now."

Brittany shrugged and got back to painting. Rachel came up to me and whispering in my ear, "If you are in fact jealous, maybe you should stop denying it. I kissed her back just to see how bad it would bother you. And apparently it bothered you a lot," she smirked, kissing the spot right below my ear, causing me to groan.

What the fuck is Berry doing to me? Why was I getting turned on? This fuckin' day was too damn confusing. And it was about to get even more confusing, I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She gasped slightly, before kissing me back. Her tongue brushed against my bottom lip, I groan, opening my mouth, moaning as her tongue moved against mine.

This is hot as fuck, why did she have to taste good and kiss good? I shove her back when I got too turned on, I was panting softly, and she was too. I see her blush, and I glance over to see Brittany looking at her, smiling brightly.

"Do not tell anybody this happened, okay Berry? You too Brittany. This stays between us three, got it?" They both nod. "Oh and Berry," I pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "We have got to do that more often, you're a fuckin' amazing kisser, surprisingly," I gave her a quick kiss, before going to paint with Brittany, leaving Rachel standing in the middle of the room, she looked confused and slightly turned on. Point for Santana Lopez.

* * *

_**Did you enjoy this chapter? I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I really hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think I'll have to ask for reviews ;)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Party Time

**_I hope you don't hate me, but I'm doing a time jump in the story, I don't want to stay on Monday forever. I'm going to jump to Friday, where Puck's party will take place and a lot of fun. Also so very sorry for the delay in posting it took me a while to get this chapter to my liking_**

**_Chapter 5: _Party Time**

_Quinn's POV: _

This week has been absolutely crazy. Rachel was still dressing all nice and hot and stuff, and I'm pretty sure that I saw Rachel and Santana glancing at each other a lot more. And I'm pretty positive I seen Santana smiling at Rachel, a real genuine smile she only gave Brittany. And then there was Finn, trying to date me again, usually I would have said yes, but I've been rejecting him all week. Why was I rejecting him? I had no clue, everytime I was fixing to answer him with a yes it always came out as no.

Let's just hope tonight at the party when I drink I could finally get a chance to say yes, that is if Berry doesn't hang onto him, last year we found out she was a clingy drunk and I really didn't need to deal with that right now.

I was probably going to be the last person to arrive at Puck's party, but in all honesty I didn't care, I just needed to get some drinks in me and find Finn. I made my way to Puck's front door, I was going to knock when I remembered that he keeps his door unlocked for his parties. I opened the door, and all the Glee club was looking at me. They were the only ones at this party, talk about a disappointment on his part.

"Quinn!" I hear the one voice I didn't want to hear, Rachel freakin' Berry. And she was completely wasted. "I'ms so glad you made it," she grinned and actually had the nerve to hug me. I shove her off not so gently.

"Berry, get the fuck away from me," I shout, walking away I needed to get drunk if I was to survive this party. I made my way to the kitchen to get some drinks, and Rachel was following me, "May I help you?" Rachel shook her head. I walk some more and she's still following me, I just ignored her and made it to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen was not a great idea, Brittany was sitting on the counter, and Santana had her head inbetween the blonde's legs, Brittany's skirt pushed up. "Oh my God Santana! Get a fuckin' room."

Santana pulled away from Brittany and turning to look at me, "Last time I checked Fabray, the kitchen was a room," she winked, licking her lips. "How about you get on the counter and I'll do the same to you, would hate to have you feeling left out."

I roll my eyes, "Like I would feel left out, I'm just here for drinks," I went to go get the bottle of Vodka on the counter, I needed the strong stuff.

Santana shrugged, "Oh well, it's your loss. Hey Berry, you up for it," she smirked, I turn around, I didn't know Rachel was in here.

Rachel blushed and shook her head, "No thanks Santana, Brittany seems to be enjoying it more than I would."

"Well you wouldn't know if you didn't try it out," Santana winked.

"Okay that's it. What the hell is going on with you two? Ever since Monday you've both been acting weird."

Santana and Rachel look at each other with smile on their faces, before turning to me, "Oh nothing, just getting our mack on, do you not know how hot a threesome between me, Berry and Britt actually is? Maybe you should watch sometime," Santana winked, before laughing her ass off.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What San means to say is that we kiss every now and again, she is quite the kisser, so is Brittany. Santana wants a threesome but I tell her it's not happening because I don't want my first time to be with two people, one would suffice just fine."

Santana nodded, "Surprisingly Berry is some kind of amazing kisser, the way her lips suck at my neck, just right below my ear," she smirked, walking closer to Berry. "The way she gently grinds into me when she gets on the top of me. The way she can get me so wet without doing much," she licked her lips. "The way she sounds when she's moaning my name," she leaned down, giving Rachel a kiss.

I frown at them kissing right in front of me, were they trying to kill me slowly, Brittany shot me a small smirk. I have no idea what that smirk was about, and I do not care to find out. I turn to walk out of the kitchen, and apparently they were done kissing because I heard Santana say, "She totally has a crush on you Berry..."

I shook my head, and ran into Finn, he spilled his drink on his shirt, good thing it was only water.

"Oh God, Finn, I'm so sorry," I frowned, turning to go get a towel to dry him off, he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Quinn, don't worry about it, okay? I just, I want to talk to you about what's been happening this week," he walked me out to the backyard, where it was empty. He sat down on the porch swing, patting next to him. "Please sit."

I look at him, it must be serious, I nod and sit down next to me, jumping slightly when he unexpectedly holds my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Finn, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Everyday this week, I asked you out, and you always told me no, and well when I asked you why you always just walked away. I'm not sure if I'm doing it wrong, or if you just don't want me."

I sigh, "Finn, I honestly have no answer for you, everytime you asked I wanted to say yes, but it always came out as no. I know I walked away, it was because I was confused on why I said no. I'm really sorry Finn."

"So if I asked you again, could I just take it as a yes then? You said yourself you wanted to say yes," he looked at me.

"No, Finn you're amazing, but I seriously don't think I'm looking for a relationship right now, like I thought," I shrug.

"But, we can always kiss and stuff, right?" he smiled, and I laughed.

"Yeah, we can still do that," I squeeze his hand before leaning upwards, capturing his lips with mine. I lift my free hand to cup his cheek, he brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, and I open my mouth, moaning when our tongues moved together, my hand moved to his hair, tugging gently.

Moments later, I pull back, panting gently and Finn had his usual dorky grin on his face. I smile at him, before kissing his cheek, then jaw, kissing down to his neck. He moaned softly, it urged me to keep on going, my hand brushed against his jeans, causing him to suck in. I soon stop kissing, and just look at Finn. "Wanna go somewhere more... private?" I asked, and he nodded, standing up, and taking my hand, pulling me up.

Before we made it inside, Puck just opened up the door, "Hey, there you two are, it's time for a game of Truth and Dare, and you both have to play."

I hear Finn mumble, "Dammit," so only I could hear. I shook my head.

"All in good time Finn," I smiled, and we went inside and the Glee club were in a circle. Brittany was on Santana's lap, making out with her, and Rachel was sitting next to them with a pout on her face. All the guys were watching, except Kurt and Blaine who were just talking to each other.

"Alright you two, pull back for air," Puck nudged them with his foot, Santana stopped kissing and glared at him.

"Hey! I'm trying to get my mack on."

"Down Satan," I tell her, and she flicked me off. "Up yours too San," I laughed, and went to go sit down inbetween Artie and Tina. Finn sitting next to Puck.

"Hey Puck, if we're playing Truth or Dare, why does it look like we're playing spin the bottle?" Santana crossed her arms, pouting when Brittany got off her lap and sat next to her, Rachel's pout was now gone.

"If you were paying attention San, we're going around in a circle, and the person who's turn it is spins the bottle and whoever it lands on them have to ask them Truth or Dare," Rachel explained. "You understand now?" she asked, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes Midget, I understand, I call dibs to go first, unless anyone has a problem with that," she looked around and nobody said anything. "Good," she smirked, and spun the bottle, God please don't land on me. I sigh, it landed on Finn. "Truth or Dare, Finnept?"

He looked at Santana, "I'm feeling bold tonight. Dare me, Lopez."

She grinned, "I dare you to sit this whole game in only your boxers."

Well that would get the hassle of removing his clothes later out of the way. He must have had the same thought, because he looked at me with a smirk, before removing his clothes. Santana just laughed, "My night has been made. Nice SpiderMan boxers, Hudson."

Brittany was next, she spun the bottle and it landed on Sam, "Truth or Dare, Sam?"

"I'll be safe and go with truth."

She clapped, "Okay, out of everyone here, who do you think has the best boobs?"

He looked around the circle, smirking, "I'd have to say Santana's."

Brittany nodded, "Good choice, she has the most perfect breasts, did you know she likes when I suck on them?" she giggled, and Santana shot her a glare and the group just shook their heads.

It was Rachel's turn to spin the bottle, it landed on Santana, I sigh, and Rachel looks at Santana, "Truth or Dare, Sanny?" she asked. Great she calls her Sanny now?

"Dare me Berry," the Latina grinned and Berry smiled back.

"I dare you to flash everyone your breasts," she grinned.

I shook my head, "How is that a good dare Berry? Santana has flashed everyone her breasts already, and she has a boob job they're not even completely real."

Rachel pouted, and everyone looked towards me, "Fine, Sanny I've changed my mind, I dare you to make out with me in front of everyone," she glared at me, before turning to Santana, they were both smirking, everyone else just looked confused.

"Well what are you two waiting for, get it on already," Puck grinned.

Rachel sat there waiting for Santana to make the first move, Santana smirked and pulled Rachel onto her lap, and kissed her. I cross my arms and frown when Santana pushed Berry down to the floor straddling her. They both moaned into each other, grinding their hips together.

Everyone looked uncomfortable, Puck and Britt were the only ones grinning like idiots.

Finn glanced at me, and I knew what he was thinking, he got up from the circle, and grabbed my hand, "This is making me very uncomfortable, can we please go somewhere else?"

I nodded, I really needed to get out of here. I look over and they are still making out, everybody else left the circle too, obviously not wanting to have to watch Berry and Santana making out on the floor. I wanted so bad to pull Santana off of Rachel, but then she'd make some stupid remark about me being jealous and wanting that 'Berry juice', I didn't want to have to deal with this. Finn was the only person who would be able to distract me tonight.

* * *

**_I hope this chapter was alright, I'm sorry for the delay and I just really wanted to get this chapter out, so here it is, thoughts, comments, concerns? What would you guys like to see it the next chapter for the morning after? All suggestions will be taken into consideration._**


	7. Chapter 6: The Morning After

_Thanks for the reviews and thanks for still sticking around. This chapter will be in Quinn's and Rachel's POV, Rachel's will be first, so enjoy._

**_Chapter 6: The Morning After_**

**_Rachel's POV: _**

I woke up with a killer headache, and I tried to sit up, only realizing that I fell asleep on the floor. I noticed Santana passed out beside me in just her bra and underwear. My head was throbbing, I'm not even sure how much I had to drink, all I remember was truth or dare and me and Santana making out with only Puck and Brittany watching. I look around to see Brittany and Puck sleeping on the couch, the blonde's arms were around him, and she was moaning something about Santana. That was going to be an interesting wake up call when Brittany sees it's Puck she's cuddling with.

"Who the fuck let the sun inside the house?" Santana groaned as she woke up, glaring at me. "Berry? Why do you only have underwear on?" she slowly sat up, she was looking at me, a small smirk on her face. "I don't know why I'm complaining, you're so fuckin' sexy. And I never thought I'd say that about you. I guess people know about our arrangement now?" she ran a hand over her face. "Too bad for keeping it a secret." She shrugged, "As much fun as it was hiding it from everyone but Brittany, I'm kind of glad everyone knows. Now we can make them uncomfortable whenever we want in Glee club," she winked. "Especially lil Miss Grumpy Pants Quinn."

I look at Santana, "San, do you- do you think we made Quinn jealous? I seen her go off somewhere with Finn last night, you don't think she's doing it to make me jealous, I mean she wouldn't do that, right?"

Santana shrugged, "Who fuckin' cares about Quinnie or Finnessa. You got the sexiest girl to willingly want to make out with you, stop worrying about her already, okay?" She leaned over, giving me a kiss, before standing up and heading towards the kitchen, I was staring at her butt for a little too long. Maybe Santana was the one who was jealous of my feelings for Quinn. I shrug it off and put on my clothes I finally realized I wasn't wearing.

"Rach, I see you staring at San," Brittany muttered as she got off the couch. "I thought I was sleeping on a rock," she looked at Puck who was still pretty passed out.

"Hi Britt, well it's kind of hard not to stare at her, you know?" I smirk as she nodded.

"Do you want to be her girlfriend?" she asked, coming over to sit by me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

I shrug, "I don't know Britt, I mean it's Santana and she loves you. I just- I wouldn't want to get in the way of that, you know?"

She nodded with a small pout, "You two would go great together though. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness... I mean if Quinnie doesn't want to say she's a lesbian for you at least San wants you. Plus it probably isn't good to like someone who won't admit they like you back. And well San likes you a lot... I think she might be falling for you."

I look up at Brittany not believing that Santana would be falling for me. "I don't think that's what is happening. Where you get an idea like that from?"

Brittany pouted, "She told me last night before she got drunk and before you came here. And Santana doesn't just fall for anybody. You're special to her, just like you're special to me. I mean I love you and not afraid to hide it," she grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together, before kissing my cheek. "That's what's so different between me and San, she hides her feelings and I feel like there's no reason to hide my feelings."

I smile, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I mean, I love you too Britt. Not as much as I love Quinn though. I don't think I loved anyone more than I loved Quinn. But she doesn't even want me, and it really sucks. I just-I guess I have to move on then. Maybe I can learn to love somebody who loves me back."

Brittany smiled, "Like Santana."

I nod, "Yeah, like Santana... or you," I whispered the last part.

She looked at me, "Really? You'd want to be my girlfriend?"

I shrug, "I don't know... I've been spending most of my free time with Santana. I might give her a chance. Sorry Britt."

"Not a problem Rach, the main focus is keeping you happy. Come on, we'll go tell San the good news," she grabbed me by the hand pulling me towards the kitchen. Santana was attempting to make coffee. "Hey San, Rach wants to tell you something."

"Brittany..." I groan, I was not prepared on what I wanted to say, which was a first.

Santana was looking at me, waiting for me to say something, "Well, spit it out Berry. I'm getting used to you yappin' all the time. You being quiet is strange and annoying as fuck," she crossed her arms.

I was still speechless, I turn to Brittany who was staring at me. "A little help here Britt."

The blonde nodded, and went over to Santana to whisper in her ear, a smirk formed on the Latina's face. Brittany pulled back when she was done telling her.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist not dating me for long. I accept your offer Rachel... but only if you ask me properly, in front of the Glee club, on Monday," she walked forward, she ran her hand up and down my arm. "And no more kissing or making out until I say yes. _If_ I say yes, no pressure babe," she kissed my cheek, before going to grab her coffee and leaving the kitchen.

Brittany clapped, "I can't wait for Monday, she'll say yes, don't worry," she gave me a kiss on the lips... I kissed her back for a couple of seconds. Brittany blushed when she pulled away, "I can totally tell why she loves you, you're an amazing kisser," she kissed me again before leaving the kitchen. I licked my lips, they tasted like cherry. Now I had to go home and plan for Monday.

**_Quinn's POV: _**

I woke up the next morning, next to Finn in Puck's bed. I had a killer headache and couldn't remember much from last night. All I was remember was me and Finn up here making out and such... and then I remember moaning Rachel's name.

Shit! I hope to God Finn doesn't remember that. I groan, feeling him move beside me. He rolled over to look over at me with a smile. "Hey Quinn," he gave me a kiss, I was confused.

"Finn, how much do you remember about last night?"

He looked at me, "Well I remember us making out and then that's it. I'm pretty sure I passed out. Funny, I don't really remember drinking much," he shrugged and gave me a kiss. I moan softly into it, making sure I don't moan Rachel's name again. He pulled back shortly, "You know I love you, right?"

I nod, kissing his cheek, "I know you do Finn," I get up out of bed, to put my clothes back on. "I'm going to go get some coffee and I'll be right back," I walk out of the room and head down to the stairs, once I got to the bottom I heard Rachel and Brittany talking. Rachel was talking about how much she loved me and that she had to move on to someone who loves her back. I felt like my heart has been stomped on when they mentioned Santana. I can't believe out of all people Rachel would pick Santana to get over me. She could have picked Puck, hell even Brittany, but Santana? Santana was going to rub that in my face.

I don't know why I was an idiot and had to hide my attraction to Berry. I know Santana could see right through me. I hate her so much sometimes. I forget about the coffee and go back upstairs. I wasn't going to waste any time moping or whining about how I'm losing Rachel to Santana.

I go back into Puck's room to see Finn getting dressed. I walk up to him and kiss him as hard as I could. I was angry with myself, and Finn was the easiest target. I push him down to the bed, and straddle him.

He pulls his head back and he just looks at me, "What's gotten into you Quinn?"

I look down at him, "I'm an idiot Finn. I want to be with you, so much. I don't want to let you go this time. I'm in love with you, and only you," I gave him a kiss... this is the only way I could be able to get over Rachel. I just really hoped that Finn wouldn't find out my true intentions of why I wanted to be with him.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay, I really hoped I made up for it. How long will Quinn be able to pretend that she's only interested in Finn? How do you think Rachel is going to ask Santana to be hers? Only one way to find out. :)**_


	8. Chapter 7: Will you be mine?

_You guys make me smile with your reviews, it's still undecided of what couple pairing would be endgame, so far brittberry and pezberry are tied in my mind and faberry of course is slacking. Hope you continue reading :)_

**_Chapter 7: Will you be mine?_**

_Rachel's POV:_

It was finally Monday. This weekend was spent trying to pick out a song to sing for Santana, Brittany helped me out, I really owed that girl one. There was something quite odd when Brittany was helping me pick a song, she gave me these small glances of love and admiration, the way I usually looked at Quinn. Santana didn't even look at me like that, she only looked at me that way when she wanted something from me. I was kind of worried Santana would push me into things I wasn't ready for. She was very forceful and it was scary at times.

I still wanted to give her a chance though, maybe I could change her so she wouldn't be so intimidating. And maybe convince myself that Santana isn't just a rebound for Quinn not returning my love.

School was pure torture and it just started, Santana kept on giving me these looks like she wanted to jump me, she just licked her lips and walked away shaking her ass. She was probably going to be the death of me.

I turn around to head to first period, when I was hit by a slushie, it really burned my eyes. I feel somebody pull me into the bathroom, I didn't know who it was until she spoke up, "Rach, they still slushie you? That's really sad, I thought you were a popular girl now," Brittany helped me rinse the slushie out of my eyes.

I look up at her minutes later after I'm all cleaned up, "They like ruining perfectly good dresses too. You'd think people would stop slushying me by now," I sighed. "Thanks for helping me out though."

Brittany nodded, "Of course, you're my best friend. I'll always help you out."

"I thought Santana was your best friend."

The blonde shrugged, "We don't really hang out much anymore, she usually spends time with... you. She's not very good at sharing. I would like some alone Rachel time too. And now if she dates you, what will I do then? I don't hang out with many people here, they all find me stupid or just want me for sex... except Artie, but then he called me stupid and ruined any chances of me and him again," she pouted.

"You can always hang out with me and Santana, it never stopped you before. Usually you and San make out when all three of us are together and that makes me very uncomfortable, but I accept it."

"But now it'll be you and Santana giving each other sweet ladies kisses, I just- don't want to be forgotten."

I shake my head, "Sweetie, I'll never forget about you, okay?" I kiss her cheek. "I love you Britt, and wouldn't want to ever make you upset or uncomfortable."

"You promise?" she made the most adorable pout ever, I stepped closer to her, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her kiss me back, I should have pulled away, I just expected a short, quick kiss... but her lips were soft. Our kisses were always nice and gentle whereas Santana's kisses were always rough and she always got carried away too quickly. Sometimes I prefer Britt's kisses over Santana's, well a lot of the time actually.

I pulled back, moving away slightly with Brittany just looking at me with the same exact look she was giving me this weekend.

"I love you too Rach," she bit her bottom lip, before turning to rush out of the bathroom, but I grabbed her gently by the wrist.

"Britt, why do you look so upset?"

The blonde shook her head, "This just reminds me of the song you're supposed to be singing to Santana. We shouldn't be doing this Rach, I'm sorry," she pulled away and quickly left the bathroom, leaving me dumbfounded.

* * *

_Santana's POV:_

Today started out as an other day, me and Brittany making out. I was quite interested in how Rachel would ask to be my girlfriend. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love with Rachel. Me, Santana Diabla Lopez, was in love with the girl I've made fun of ever since I met her. I guess you can say it was only a matter of time. She was making me feel things that I only felt for Brittany, it was odd, but I was strangely turned on by that. Berry wasn't as bad as I made her out to be. If only Quinn could see that. But it's that blonde bitch's fault anyways, denying her feelings for Berry. Of course I did it, but geez Quinn is such a bitch about it, and that's coming from me, the biggest bitch in this school.

Anyways, this whole day was strange, I seen Brittany and Rachel sharing glances in the hallway, they both looked so sad. Everytime I asked what it was all about they both told me it was nothing. I can call bullshit from miles away.

It was finally time for Glee club after a very long ass day of school, maybe I could figure out what the hell was going on then.

I went to go sit in the back row, which was odd because both Rachel and Brittany weren't sitting in the back waiting for me. Rachel was probably preparing for whatever song she decided to sing to me, but it was really odd for Brittany not to be here. Even Mr. Schue was in here before her, very strange indeed.

Rachel entered the room several minutes later, people were whispering saying they knew it was too quiet in here. I felt like punching all of them.

"I apologize for my late arrival, but I had something planned that I had to make sure was perfect. So if you don't mind Mr. Schue, which I know you won't because you love romance-y stuff. Anyways as you all may know at the party you guys saw me and Santana in a very... compromising position. Some of you may be confused, and maybe even upset, or jealous..." she said that last part staring at Quinn with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just finish whatever the hell you were saying Berry." This is at the point where Brittany discreetly walks in and sits down next to me.

"Anyways, as I was saying, hopefully what I'm about to do will help with your confusion or what not," she turned to the band, "Hit it boys," she winked. She swayed slightly until the words to the song started, I knew what the song was already. It started out slow...

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard, to survive_

She smirked, before the song picked up pace.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat slow_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life_

She sings the next part softly, walking towards me, her eyes flickering between me and Brittany.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_Ooh..The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

She gives me a quick kiss before continuing to sing. By this time people were glaring at me, mainly Finn and Quinn, I have no idea what their deal is. I seen Brittany glancing at Rachel with a sad look in her eyes. And Puck smirking almost too damn much, despite the uneasiness I felt with the looks Rachel and Brittany were giving each other.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

She grabbed my hands and pulled me down to dance with her. I seen her smile sadly at Brittany for some strange reason. She spun me around some before letting me go sit back down.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life  
__Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

She bowed and her song was finished, the club clapped except for grouchy Quinn and Finn who just shook their heads.

"That was an amazing song Rachel, care to share what it all meant between you and Santana, even though it's pretty obvious," Tina spoke up.

"Well Tina, lately me and Santana have been spending some time together, and well it turned a little physical with less insults and well... more kissing," she blushed... before nodding. "And lately I've been feeling things for Santana that I thought I'd never feel after Finn... no offense," she turned to tell Finn. She turned to me and took my hands in hers. "I knew you wanted something special, and I honestly hope this was good enough to show you how much I want to be with you," she smiled, before kneeling down. "Santana Lopez, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I look from Rachel to Brittany and back to Rachel, I shook my head, "No..." I told her... Wait... did I just tell her no? Rachel looked like she was stabbed in the heart, all her happiness drained from her face, the whole Glee club looked at me.

"Um... I-why?" she asked, with the saddest look on her face.

"You can't sing a song to me, and look at Brittany half the time. I'm sorry Rachel," I shook my head, wiping my eyes, not knowing I was crying. "I just-I can't be with you..." and with that I left the choir room, not bothering to look back.

* * *

_**So yeah, how was that chapter? Comment, questions, concerns? Let me know by a review. I love when you guys are still interested in my story. But question is, what will happen now?**_

_**song choice was Everytime We Touch by Cascada**_


End file.
